


08 执着于纹身贴的理由

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	08 执着于纹身贴的理由

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

08 执着于纹身贴的理由

马不停蹄地忙碌了一整天，拍了下个月的杂志、录了不知道什么时候会放的广播、确认了下周巡演前后其他番组录制的行程，终于结束了全部的工作回到家，还要收拾之后随身的行李。  
必需品基本已经随着巡演设备带去了下一处场地，只需要再检查些零碎物品，知念收拾得差不多了就窝在沙发上边刷手机边等着恋人整理，山田手上拿着一打纸片走过来，从中抽出一张递给知念。  
“买了新的，先贴一下试试看。”  
知念把眼睛从手机屏幕上挪开，伸手接过便签大小的卡片，不由得笑出声：“啊啦，sexy担当山田凉介桑，你对纹身贴这件事情还真是执着。”  
黑发青年有些长的刘海遮着眉眼，穿着家居服整个人透着一股软软糯糯的氛围，他乖乖地挨着知念坐下，开始和知念研究往哪里安放这段花体文字。  
“颈侧和手臂是比较常贴的位置，说到性感的话……果然还是肌肉线条明显的地方比较好？”知念用手背托着下巴上下打量山田，视线划过他的领口，那人此时维持着最爱的萌萌袖状态，从袖口露出一点点指甲修剪整齐的指尖。  
“遮遮掩掩比较容易引起遐想吧，”山田也低头隔着睡衣检视自己，“有肌肉又不会完全露出来的地方……”  
两人目光的终点不由自主集中在山田的腰部以下，腿部以上。  
知念嘴角抽了抽，藏在发尾里的耳朵瞬间红得像要滴出血：“……你确定不会有碍风化被勒令整改？”  
山田掀开家居服的下摆用下巴夹住，闻言只抬眼以询问的神色瞄了瞄他，继而垂下目光用手指示意知念看自己的腹部。虽然比不上前几年沉迷锻炼时的线条深刻紧绷，现在山田凉介的腹肌随随便便展现一点仍然可以得到几乎要掀翻演唱会房顶的尖叫声，在自己家这么私密放松的环境里，山田毫无顾忌地又把裤腰连带内裤向下拽了拽，甚至露出了一点点打理过的体毛边缘。  
“这里？”他虚指着左侧胯骨画了个圈，“好像有点糟糕啊……”  
“应该是非常糟糕吧。”知念吐槽。  
“贴在肋下好像也不太对……”  
“说到这个，这段文字是什么意思你有注意吗？”  
“……随便买的来着。”  
“还想说能不能就着文意找个位置贴。”青年划开手机屏，一个一个字母想要搜索一下纹身贴纸上的内容，“一般来说都是诗歌之类的……”  
“其实我还挺想贴yuri的，之前太忙忘记定制了。”山田语气中满是遗憾，从嘟囔声透露出的失落程度，听起来他是很认真地想要这么做，“如果事务所允许纹身的话我连图案都想好了的……”  
“……”  
off状态下软绵绵的绝对ace用十分坦诚乖巧的眼神直勾勾地盯着他。  
“……假设的话，你是打算纹在什么地方。”  
一下子就打开了话匣子的恋人让知念有种对方挖好坑自己也老实跳进去的错觉，但他知道事实上对方只是在直率地表达自己的想法，在他们两个的关系这件事情上，山田凉介从来都是绝对认真地在计划：“最好是锁骨或者胸口附近，但是这样太明显了肯定不行，所以优先选择是小腹。”  
“刚刚那个位置吗？不行的吧……”  
“当然要比那个再下去一点。”他说着身体力行地几乎要把裤子整个褪了下去，确实是相当隐秘的位置，人鱼线的尽头靠着浓密毛发的下腹部，有一种难以言明的晦涩的情色意味。  
空气突然有些燥热。  
“然后侑李的话最好是在肩胛骨。”  
“什么？”  
山田放下衣服凑近过来：“纹身图案当然是一对的啊！啊，后腰的位置也很好，就像之前好不容易说服你也贴了纹身那次。”  
两个人的姿势不知道什么时候变成了山田把知念压在身下，一只手撑着自己，一只手钻进了知念的睡衣里在印象里纹身贴纸的地方游移，微热的指尖抚摸腰臀处细腻幼嫩的皮肤，有意无意地划过知念的尾椎骨，慢慢侵入股沟的起点。  
“侑李有一点腰窝，纹在这个地方的话……”山田下意识地舔了舔唇，朝着知念吻了下去——被吞回肚子里没说出来的话是，几乎是只有我能看得到的秘密，在最为亲密的欢愉的时刻。  
“后背位的时候一定好看得不行……”

如果能够把彼此烙印在皮肤骨血之中，我一定会在最珍重的位置刻下你的名字。


End file.
